Motorized coin banks are employed both as novelties or toys and as coin sorting banks. One such bank sold by Mag-Nif Inc. of Mentor, OH, U.S.A., sold under the trademark MONEY FACTORY, utilizes a reciprocating conveyor to march random coins in a single file from a hopper across the conveyor, and with each pulse of the conveyor the coins flip over. After marching across the conveyor the coins are sorted and stacked into a column. While visually interesting, the bank does not use the rolling of the coin on edge to obtain such interest.
Other banks do use the rolling of the coin on edge to obtain such interest. However, such banks use gravity ramps, wheels, levers and cranks as the coins roll downhill to the top of the coin compartment columns. An example of such bank is that sold by Mag-Nif Inc. under the trademark MONEY MACHINE ACTION BANK.
It has been found that an interesting visual effect can be obtained by letting the coin roll to the bottom, and then elevate the coin while rolling to be caught and moved through an arc to drop into the appropriate coin compartment.